


Coffee Date

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: You may be clumsy but at least you got the guy!e
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Coffee Date

You nervously check your hair in the little mirror behind the counter, smoothing your crisp white shirt down. Looking at your reflection, “I can do this, I can do this” you tell yourself.

“Then do it” groans, Sarah your fellow barista, “Please, so I don’t have to hear about it anymore” as she leans across the counter. “Say something, anything, Bucky, I want to have your babies” her voice mocking yours, “Little chunky super soldier babies, I wanna see what that arm does”, she pauses thoughtfully, “Ya know, I wonder if everything has been enhanced”.

“I hate you so much”, laughing as you push her out of your way with your hip. “I really like him”

“It will help if you actually talk to him outside of “here’s your change’”

“I’m trying”.

You glance up to see Bucky and Sam standing outside the door, “Be quiet” you hissed, taking one last look in the mirror. You can do this, you talk to people everyday. Just not sweet, attractive men with vibranium arms.

Outside

“Will you man up and talk to the girl”. Sam says, “I’m tired of coming here”.

“I will, today”

“Yeah, yeah”, he scoffs, “you said that yesterday, every day last week and the week before, I can’t keep doing this, man I got a life”

“Obviously, not if you can be here with me everyday”

“……”, he sneers and walks away.

“Wait, Sam, I’m sorry, I’m just…” he sighs, “its been a while”

“I know, I probably would have exploded by now, but that’s just me” Sam walks back, slapping Bucky on the back. “But if you don’t do it today, I’m going to ask her out for you”.

He looks through the window, he memorized your face and voice weeks ago, he hasn’t had a nightmare in just as long, instead he dreams of you now. Opening the door, he can hear you laugh as you talk to a customer. He wipes his palm on his pants and starts to approach the counter. Sam gets stopped by three people asking for autographs. More people trickle in behind them, wanting to congratulate both avengers, news of their latest mission had just become public. He’s still uncomfortable with attention, some people continue to think of him as the winter soldier, reminding him of the monster he once was. He has to stay on guard, protecting himself.

Your POV

Since Bucky always gets the same thing, you get his coffee ready, you set it on the counter when Sarah asks you to help a customer carry out a large order. As you walk out, you see Bucky looking down as a small crowd surrounds him. You slowly walk back to the counter, subtly watching the man stand, his face expressionless as Sam talks animatedly around him. His eyes flicker to you causing you to stumble. Your face heats up and you can’t look back. You notice that a coffee was left behind from that previous order, so you grab the cup and swing around, bumping right into Bucky.

You can hear the small shop fall silent as everyone stares at the coffee dripping down his metal arm and chest. “I am so sorry, I didn’t see you” you say as you grab a towel from your apron, wiping his chest down. You’re so preoccupied with your towel, you miss the small smile he gives you, his eyes caressing your face as you continue to apologize.

You throw the towel on the counter, spotting his order on the counter, “Let me grab your coffee” you say, grabbing the cup, as you turn your foot slips on the wet ground, launching you forward, the coffee splashes on his face. You look up at Bucky, watching the coffee drop off his chin, you open your mouth to apologize when you hear Sam laughing behind him.

You run into the breakroom, throwing yourself into one of the chairs, your face in your hands. Replaying the scene over in your mind. Sinking lower in the chair, you’re about to cry when you hear the door open.

“I can’t believe I did that, Sarah, I’m going to have to quit, you whine, “Move to another state, maybe leave the country, why does stuff like this always happen to me”.

You’re so worked up, you fail to register the quiet “are you okay” as you continue to rant “I just threw coffee in the face of the hottest man to ever walk the earth, just threw it right in his face. And who was I kidding, why would someone like him want to go out with me?” You look over to see a pair of cargo pants.

You shoot up, “I…I-I” you stammer. He walks in front of you, you can smell his cologne mixed with scent of coffee radiating off him. Your eyes focus on the coffee stains on his shirt, he lifts up your chin.

“Are you okay” he asks as his thumb sweeps across your bottom lip

“Huh” you ask distracted, mouth open. Your breath falters as he looks at you.

His fingers trace the side of your jaw, leaning down his mouth hovering over yours, your eyes dropping to his lips. Chest rising as you struggle to breathe, he brushes his lips against yours, pulling back to watch your face, “are you okay” he murmurs.

“Y-yes, I’m sorry abou-“ He kisses you again, his hands pushing your hips against his, your arms wrapping around his neck.

“Good” he breathes against your lips, “I would love to take you out on a date”

“I would like that” you say.

He steps away and pulls out his flip phone. He sees you staring at it, “Nice huh, Sam got it for it me, its the latest model”

You bite your lip to keep from giggling as you give him your number. He looks at you, before leaning down to give you one more kiss.

“Oh, Y/N, everything about me is enhanced” he winks as leaves the breakroom.


End file.
